Behind the Lens
by Love-chelc
Summary: Regina mills is an A list actress with major momager problems aka Cora mills and Emma is a pro photographer from a high profile magazine. The two women are thrown together when there's a cover shoot about Regina. Emma instantly falls for the brunette beauty behind her lens, but Regina comes with a lot of trust issues growing up in the lime light. Not to mention an A list fiancé
1. Chapter 1

I don't own these characters.

Hello lovely readers, a couple things to address before we begin. One, I probably won't use a beta, partly because as of five minutes ago I had no idea what that even was, not to mention I'm a bit impatient and lazy. Two, I'm not going to completely stick to the on screen personalities we are used to. Lastly, this fic will have smut in it so its rated M, however I believe in lots of build up so please enjoy the fluff.

Ps. I will try my best to give weekly updates.

Please feel free to review and give constructive criticism

Come say hi on tumblr blog/love-chelc

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma sat heavily on a cozy chair inside her studio; she had just gone through several hundred photos of her latest photo shoot. Feeling confident that she had found the perfect cover photo and spread for Enchanted Magazine's October issue, she relaxed. Emma was very good at what she did and her editor knew it and trusted that she would choose the best photos.

Emma Swan was one of the most elite and sought after photographers in New York. She could take the most un-photogenic person and capture an image that would leave you staring in the best way. Emma truly felt she could glimpse someone's soul through her lens. Learning at an early stage, she put her subjects at ease to make the picture come out more candid than posed. She loved her job, she was meant to be behind the camera.

Emma closed her eyes reveling in the stillness and quiet. That was until her computer chimed signifying a new email. She groaned as her body slowly rose from her chair and staggered to her desk. The email icon hopped till she clicked it. It was her boss, subject line new client.

 _Emma darling,_

 _The magazine will have an amazing A-lister gracing its cover for next month and you have been requested specifically to cover the shoot._

 _Please come to my office tomorrow at 11 am for the details._

 _~Mal_

Emma sighed knowing there were probably things she was not going to like about this shoot. Her editor only emailed her personally when Emma needed buttering up to do a shoot she normally wouldn't agree to.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"REGINA FUCKING MILLS, ARE YOU KIDDING ME MAL?" Emma was furious and pacing her editor's rather large office. "What? I don't understand what the problem is, and please stop pacing you look like a caged animal."

Mallory Cent was the top editor at Enchanted Magazine, and Emma's boss. She was tall and thin with blonde hair she usually kept up because it was so curly. Emma always thought she was beautiful, but she had a mean streak in her a mile long.

"Regina Mills is nothing but a spoiled diva and a huge mama's girl." "Really, you've met her?" " Well no, but come on Mal you've read the gossip. I also have a few friends in the business who've worked with her and they never had anything nice to say."

Mal smirked and walked towards her desk and paged her secretary. A moment later a lanky blonde walked in holding a tray of sparkling water. "Thank you Cassandra, that will be all." Mal handed Emma a glass and led her to the two white leather loveseats facing each other. "Emma, you're the it-girl in the photography world" "What's your point Mal?" "My point is, if you want to remain the it-girl you have to play ball." "I'm so glad this has turned into a sports metaphor." "Don't be such a smartass, you know I'm right, she's hot in this business and it will only sky rocket your career further if you do this correctly."

Emma knew Mal was right, this would open so many more opportunities for her. Maybe she'd even be able to open her new studio in SOHO she's been dreaming of since she moved here. Mal watched the understanding wash over Emma's soft face "Besides I thought you loved your women with a little bite?" Emma's face jerked in Mal's direction in disbelief. Mal chuckled a little and sipped from her water.

"You know what, I'm starting to agree with the moniker you've acquired among your staff." Emma said knowing that would catch her boss's attention. "Oh, and what pray tell would that be?" Emma stood and sauntered towards the door, as she opened it to walk out she looked over her shoulder "Send me the details, Dragon lady." She heard the gasp behind her as she closed the door and laughed her ass all the way to the elevator. It was time to pay her best friend a visit and share her newly found good mood.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma headed to Enchanted Magazine's stylist offices two floors down. Everything about the offices were modern and sleek, Emma felt underdressed in her simple high-waisted slacks and tucked green blouse. There were clothes everywhere, hanging on racks and covering mannequins. Walking into the next corridor she found a couple desks lined with people sewing furiously. She waved to the familiar faces and continued on her venture.

Aha a space she knew well the make-up department, now if she could only find a specific leggy brunette. "SWAN!" or she could find her. Emma turned to see her friend walking towards her with a splitting grin that reached her eyes. It was infectious and soon Emma wore that same silly smile. "Hello Ruby, Miss me?" Ruby Lucas was a top make-up artist for Enchanted Magazine, and Emma's very best friend. They had met one day on a mutual job and it was friend-at-first-dirty-joke. Ruby was beautiful; she had long chocolate brown hair that fell to the middle of her back in soft waves with beautiful bluish-green eyes. A very white wolfish smile and high set cheek bones.

"Only because you're my source for food" Ruby said as she brought Emma into a tight embrace. "Oh, how you've wounded me" Emma said as she clutched her chest. "Alright cry baby I've sorta missed you, now can we go eat, I'm starved."

Ruby looped her arm through Emma's and walked them out of the office and back towards the elevator. "What are you in the mood for?" "Something mouthwatering" "Sex club it is then" Ruby smacked her on the arm as the elevator started its descent. "Ow! Fine you choose Rubes."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

They sat at their usual lunch spot, _Silvanos's,_ a fine Italian bistro that usually catered to the Upper East Side 20s crowd. They had been coming here ever since they began their friendship. Plus it didn't hurt that Ruby had a crush on a specific waitress with an Australian accent, that always conveniently served their table.

"What's bothering you Swan?" Emma pushed around her spinach tortellini and huffed, knowing she'd never escape telling Ruby what was wrong. "Mal's got me photographing Regina Mills for next months issue." "Oh yeah I heard you got sacked with her royal bitchiness." "See I told Mal she's a nightmare, wait have you worked with her before?" Ruby grimaced "briefly today when she was getting her fitting done and I was testing make-up looks. She was kind of a nightmare, she would constantly interrupt me to answer her phone or complain about how I was treating her fragile skin. Her mother was the worst though, she kept hovering and critiquing my technique and yelling at the other stylists and her daughter"

Emma sighed again and set her napkin on her plate, suddenly she didn't have an appetite.

Was she really going to be able to work with Regina Mills and not want to strangle her?

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

A/N: Are you ready to strangle me? I wonder how many chapters I could get through without them actually meeting. Just kidding J I told you I love the build up, also it will be tons more descriptive once we get to the meat of the story this is just an intro. Now I will be posting twice this week. Because of course our two beauties need to officially meet.

Ps: I'm, not so secretly, fawning over smartass Emma

Love,

Chelsea


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Hello lovelies, sorry this chapter took longer to get up. I was trying to find a beta. No luck, so please excuse any errors.

Are you ready for them to meet, well sort of? If you love Emma and Ruby's friendship, you will love this chapter.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma and Ruby walked back to E.M. offices in companionable silence; she loved that Ruby didn't need to fill the space with mindless chatter. Besides, right now all Emma could think about was the bundle of nerves that sat in her stomach like a ball of lead.

She honestly needed to get a grip, what's the worst that could happen? She has put up with a lot of crap coming up in this business. "Come on Swan pull your shit together," she thought to herself. She steeled herself and decided to put her big girl panties on and handle it.

"Swan? Hellooo, Earth to Emma? EMMA!?" Ruby was waving her hands in front of Emma's face.

"Huh? What? Oh sorry, Rubes did you say something?"

"Yeah I asked if you wanted to get some drinks later tonight, before the big shoot tomorrow."

Emma and Ruby entered the Lobby and stopped in front of the elevator.

"Yeah actually that sounds great, I could use a stiff drink."

Ruby chuckled and then kissed Emma's cheek.

"See you later Hun, try to get your head out of your ass before tonight."

Emma stuck her tongue out at Ruby as the elevator doors closed between them. Seconds later her phone buzzed.

 _From: Rubes_

 _Very mature Swan ;)_

 _To: Rubes_

 _Learned from the best….See you tonight ;)_

 _From: Rubes_

 _10 o'clock club Wonderland_

 _To: Rubes_

 _See you then_

Emma smiled and placed her phone in her back pocket. Now what to do? She had a few hours to kill before she needed to get ready. There were some things she needed to get done at her studio before tomorrow. But first she needed to find a bathroom; her bladder was about to explode all over her nice slacks. She walked briskly past the front desk into a little hallway marked for restrooms. Once inside the safe confinement of a stall she was finally able to relieve herself.

Emma moaned aloud, the heavy pressure in her bladder from holding it for so long had caused a burning sensation.

"Oh God, that feels better."

There was a faint chuckle from a couple stalls down. Emma blanched; she was not the only one in here. Had she just moaned out loud? She heard a flush and then a click of a stall door opening. She thought about hiding until the stranger left but what would they think if she stayed in there that long. Emma swallowed hard and flushed the toilet, zipped up her slacks and opened the door.

Emma was not expecting the person who was washing their hands to be Regina Mills, the focal point of her stress right now. She quickly looked away and walked towards an empty sink to wash her hands as well.

Emma couldn't help herself, so she stole a glance at the brunette through her peripherals. The woman was fixing her already perfectly coiffed hair. Once she seemed satisfied with that, she reached into her small purse and pulled out a lipstick tube and began to apply a very red hue to her full lips.

At this point Emma was in a trance-like state, she couldn't look away. That was until the brunette caught her staring and winked. "SHIT," Emma thought and quickly averted her gaze; she instantly felt heat coloring her cheeks with embarrassment.

Happy with her appearance, Regina grabbed her purse and began to walk towards the door stopping just behind Emma.

"Take a picture, I'm told it lasts longer."

Emma jerked around to glare at the rude woman behind her, but she had already gone. She turned her head just in time to see the bathroom door swing shut.

Emma huffed and leaned back onto the sink; pulled out her phone and sent a quick text.

 _To: Rubes_

 _Great now her Royal Bitchiness thinks I'm a perv (_

 _From: Rubes_

 _OMFG! WHAT DID YOU DO?!_

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Emma was reeling by the time she reached the Mad Hatter; the bouncer recognized her instantly and lifted the velvet rope to let her pass. She squeezed his bicep affectionately and walked into the noisy club.

Emma was dressed to impress; a skintight pink dress was hugging her curves in all the right places. Her dress was paired with four-inch black pumps. Her golden hair fell in soft waves down her back. Her face was covered in minimal make-up, just enough to highlight her natural beauty. Despite her frazzled nerves on the inside, she looks great on the outside.

 _To: Rubes_

 _I'm here_

 _From: Rubes_

 _At the bar_

Emma placed her phone in her purse and shuffled through the small crowd to get to the bar. Ruby was slightly bent over the counter talking animatedly to the bartender they knew far too well.

'Hey Rubes, Hey Jefferson"

Ruby spun around and jumped from her bar stool.

"Swan, finally you're here!"

"Geez Ruby how much have you had to drink already?"

"Nothing"

Emma looked over at Jefferson, who held up two fingers.

"Oh shove it, Jefferson, you're the one trying to pawn your weird concoctions off on me."

"You're the only one brave enough or stupid enough to try them," Jefferson mocked.

Ruby sneered back and put her arm around Emma's shoulders.

"Come on Swan, let's leave the mad hatter alone."

Ruby had given Jefferson that nickname a couple years back when he started using her as the guinea pig for his experimental drinks. It was a fitting name for him; he was a bit nutty, colorful and eccentric. The Mad Hatter of club Wonderland.

Emma and Ruby pushed their way through the crowd to the VIP section. Jefferson's apparent connections at the club always hooked them up; private area, bottle service and, of course, free cover.

The girls sat down at a red velvet booth, with a tufted back, and began to chat about Ruby's day after Emma left.

"So, Swan, when are you going to tell me what happened between you and Queen Snooty puss?"

"Never."

"Oh come on, you can't leave me hanging the suspense is too much."

"You're too eager."

"Please tell me, I promise not to judge."

"Fine, but you gotta keep your mouth shut."

"Scout's honor,"

"I was caught staring at her in the bathroom."

"Oh my God! You peeped on her in the restroom, Emma that's terrible and kind of gross."

Emma smacked Ruby's arm with enough force that Ruby spilled some of her drink.

"Ow, sheesh what was that for Em?"

"I did not peep on her, I had just finished peeing and when I went to wash my hands she was there at the counter. I was shocked to see her, so I just kept staring."

There was no way Emma was going to tell Ruby that she had been caught ogling at Regina putting on lipstick, or how erotic it was. She also wasn't going to tell her that she felt a warm pull low in her belly just thinking about it.

"Eh, that not that bad Em she'll get over it. Besides, I've done way worse."

"Thanks, Rubes, let's just forget about her and have a good night."

"Sounds fab to m..., Holy Shit."

"What's wrong Rubes?"

Ruby was frozen looking forward with her mouth agape; that's when Emma turned to look in the same direction to see what the problem was.

"Oh my God, what is she doing here?"

Regina Mills was walking towards the VIP section with her posse of friends in tow.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

A/N: TBC… The next chapter is all Swan Queen fluff and a little angst. I hope you like it so far, feel free to review and come say hi on tumblr my username is love-chelc

Love,

Chelsea


End file.
